


The Search for Hyrule

by Diamuil_Death



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alcohol, Child Link (Legend of Zelda), Future Hyrule, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), Inspired by Treasure Planet (2002), Other, Outer Space, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Zelda doesn't show up until later, space
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21815671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamuil_Death/pseuds/Diamuil_Death
Summary: The story of Hyrule had been passed down for generations.It was said to be a place blessed by the goddesses themselves.Now if someone were to find it, they'd be given a wish.Ganondorf wants to leave the desert planet of Gerudo to find Hyrule.The only ship he finds belongs to a woman who only introduces herself as Angel.Link, a boy adopted by Ganondorf's sisters, stows away on her ship and the three begin their journey to find Hyrule.
Kudos: 9





	1. Setting Off

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a story idea I've begun working on because I love Legend of Zelda and Treasure Planet.  
> As this is my second story posted so far, any criticism is welcome please comment on what you'd like to see or suggestions for what else I should write.

“Space is a scary place, desert boy.”  
Ganondorf stood in front of the captain.  
She was a tall woman, though shorter than the Gerudo women. Her hair was a soft silver and eyes a piercing green.  
She puffed on her pipe, blowing smoke towards him.  
He didn’t flinch, “I can handle myself.”  
“Alright. Come help me pick up supplies.”  
Only stunned silence followed her.  
“Just like that?”  
The man was bewildered  
“Do you know how hard it is to man a ship alone?”  
He didn’t respond as he followed her.  
“You can call me Angel.”  
“Ganondorf.”

It took them an hour and Ganondorf looked like a pack mule. bags on bags piled on his shoulders.  
“Do you really need all this?”  
Angel shifted the large bags on her shoulders.  
“I need to make some cash, I’ll give you a cut for helping.”   
She stopped, “Here’s my ship.”  
The ship was large for one person, maybe a crew of five at minimum could man it realistically.  
He followed her on board, “You’ve been traveling on this by yourself?”  
Part of the weight was lifted off of him as she took what he was carrying, “Yes.”  
As soon as everything was unpacked she left the cargo bay and pointed to a door, “That’s your room,” she pointed to the door on the other side, “That’s mine.”  
They continued with the tour before stopping back in the cargo hold, “I’ll be here if you need me,” She flipped out a tablet, “We’re departing at ten sharp, be here before then.”  
“Yes ma’am.” he almost saluted her.  
She only rolled her eyes as he leaves.

Ganondorf got there early, by a full hour.  
He entered the ship to find Angel groggily making eggs, “did you just get up?”  
“Wha’?”  
She blinked at him.  
“Ganondorf. From yesterday?”  
She grunted and toast popped up.  
“Eaten?”  
His stomach growled and he looked away, “I wanted to make sure I got here on time.”  
She slid everything onto a plate and put it in front of him before putting more bread in the warmer.  
“I can make it myself since I got here early.”  
“Coffee?”   
she grunted, plopping in a chair.  
“Where is it?”  
Angel pointed to the door of the refrigerator and he pulled out a drink with the label.  
It was a few minutes before he had his own plate around and she’d downed half the coffee.  
“So you can actually cook.”  
“Why wouldn’t I be able to?”  
“Oh.” she shook her head, “Most people in the cities either buy food premade, nutrient pills, or packets that just add water. I think that stuff is only good for emergencies.”  
“nutrient pills?”  
“They're the nasty things I've seen.” she pulled out her pipe and dumped its ashes into a tin.  
He watched her add some of the dried leaves in a jar on the table to the bowl.  
“So what is the plan for our first trip?”  
She blew out some smoke, “Ask in half an hour.”  
He tapped his fingers a moment, eyeing the smoke, “can I try?”  
“Sure.”   
The pipe changed hands.  
Angel laughed as he coughed, “It’s not for everyone.”  
They sit there in comfortable silence for a time. Angel smoking and Ganondorf watching the smoke turn into dragons that dispersed as soon as they touched anything.  
“Alright, we’re heading towards the Altriax system, about a weeks time. One of the main planets to make sure our equipment can handle the journey. They also pay well for merch. Ever been in a city before?”  
“No cities on Gerudo.”  
She blinked at him before standing, “Alright, I’ll show you how to start the ship, make sure everything’s in place before launching.”  
It didn't take long to get the ship up and running and it only took her a few minutes to show him the most important sections of the ship.  
She told him she was going to drill him on where each one is, what it does and what to do if it’s damaged.  
With that, they set off.


	2. Stowaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ganondorf finds a stowaway, who he happens to know.

“Can you check the cargo?”  
It’s been four days and Ganondorf and Angel have been playing cards while watching the radar.  
“The cargo?”  
She shrugs, “Just a hunch, I can go.”  
“No. I’ll go find some dice while I’m at it. Can you make lunch now?”  
“I guess.”  
The cargo bay is silent.  
He casually strolls between the crates before his eyes land on something.  
The boy shouts as Ganondorf grabs his arm.  
“Link?!”  
The boy’s gaze darts around the room, refusing to land on the man.  
“What the hell are you doing here?!”  
The silence is tense and Link refuses to speak.  
“Alright. Fine.”  
Ganondorf drops him and leaves for the kitchen.  
“Make that three servings.”  
Angel only smiles, though her back is towards him, “Is he your brother?”  
He stares at her, unable to say anything.  
“He was tailing you before we left. I didn’t think he was being very conspicuous but I guess it worked since his target didn’t see him.”  
The golden-haired boy appears as Angel turns around with the skillet.  
“What’s your name?”  
Ganondorf shakes his head, “His name’s Link. He doesn’t talk in front of strangers.”  
“Alright.” she passes the skillet to him and stands in front of Link.   
She moves her hands as she speaks, “I’m Angel.”  
Link averts his gaze as he timidly waves back.  
Angel hums and sits in a chair, “I want you to answer a few questions before you eat.”  
He nods.  
Ganondorf only watches them with a brow raised.  
“How old are you?”  
‘12.’  
She glances at the other male a moment, “18?”  
“19.”  
“Like me and my brother. Okay, Link. How do you feel about tight spaces?”  
He shrugs.  
“The last one, I promise. Can you fight?”  
Another shrug.  
“Link knows a little bit of sword fighting, enough to defend himself.”  
She slides the third plate to the boy, “that’s all. Eat up.”

The rest of the week is spent sparring with Link or the three of them playing games to pass the time.  
Angel is the only one awake when they arrive, still on a different body clock from the males.  
There’s footsteps entering the cockpit.  
It’s Link, hair sticking in multiple directions.  
“What is it?”  
‘We landed.’  
She laughs and ruffles his hair, “Yeah, I have to go talk to the dockers but you can go back to bed. We’ll go into the city when you wake up.”  
Angel ushers the boy back to Ganondorf’s room.  
A quick pace gets her to the dockmaster. a few words and she’s back in the ship.


End file.
